


sun

by kattooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad, first haikyuu fanfic i wrote!!, i dont wanna spoil too much on the tags ;)), i wrote this at 2am a few weeks ago, im crying how did i have the courage to post this, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattooru/pseuds/kattooru
Summary: hinata is just like the sun





	sun

The sun was shining bright, radiating off a lot of heat. It was unpleasantly hot. The two boys were sweating, their shirts clinging on to their skin. The dark haired boy felt a small itch on his arm, the grass underneath Kageyama was tickling him, though he doesn’t seem to have the energy to sit up.

The boy turned to his right where his friend was laid down. The orange haired boy was staring above, a flock of black birds, looking as tiny as ever on the peaceful blue sky. Kageyama’s eyes hurt when his eyes land on the sun, the sun as in the one that’s up in the sky, not the one beside him. Though both are shining immensely bright, Hinata seems to shine more in his eyes.

Hinata has always been like the sun. Kageyama’s heart beats faster whenever he’s around and at first he was confused, baffled-bewildered. Until one day he realized that he likes his best friend. He likes how he’s there when no one else was. He likes how by just seeing Hinata, his day brightens up, it gives him the light in his heart that the sun could never give. So, sometimes he thinks that Hinata is more of a sun to Kageyama than the sun had always been, each day making his life even brighter than the last.

Kageyama wishes he could speak of these feelings inside him, all bottled up. He can’t. Even if sometimes it might just explode inside him, he knows he can’t. He’s terrified that the sun will soon go down and his world will be filled with darkness once more. He’s scared that he’ll leave. The sun always goes down everyday though. He can’t change that, so someday he knows that all these bottled up feelings will soon be released and Hinata will find out.

It’s why he’s being really careful because even just a tiny slip up can turn the bright, busy and loud world he’s in, into a dark, gloomy, miserable one. And no one will be there for him anymore because he knows Hinata’s all he’s got. Hinata is all what Kageyama wants.

“Kageyama.” Hinata says, still staring at the sky with the white, fluffy clouds scattered all over it, moving slowly. The orange haired boy suddenly tears his gaze off of what’s above him and instead, puts it on his best friend, him.

Kageyama’s heart quickens.“What?” He says. He can feel the warmth of his cheeks; he can’t look at Hinata in the eye, it all feels too much.

“Bakageyama! Look at me.” the other boy whines. _Why do you make everything harder, dumbass._

Kageyama looks at his friend who is now sitting up, knees on his chin. “W-what do you think of me?” Hinata blurts out.

At first, Kageyama actually misses it, until the words finally process in his head. “What do you mean, dumbass.” Kageyama answers. He’s trying his best to hide the fact that his heart is rapidly beating, that his cheeks are tinted with light crimson and that his hands are damp with sweat. “I mean, what do you think of me!” Hinata groans. “Am I really unlikable? Is my height a turn off? Is my voice that annoying? A-Am I too loud?” The boy tilts his head to look directly at Kageyama and only then did he realize that his friend’s eyes were brimmed with tears.

”Will no one really fall in love with me?” He finishes, voice suddenly too quiet.

The dark haired boy was surprised. He felt as if his heart was about to explode, it was all he could hear. His ears were ringing and his mouth was going off on its own. “Dumbass, of course not. You’re amazing, yes you’re small but your personality definitely isn’t. You’re voice is adorable and you’re not unlikable. Whoever said that is fucking stupid. People will obviously fall in love with you one day and it’s a high chance that one of them is going to be me!” Kageyama’s voice got higher and higher as he finished what he was saying. His eyes widened when he realized what he just blurted out.

He knew he was going to explode one day but he didn’t expect it to be today.

“K-Kageyama..” Hinata says. The dark haired boy didn’t know what to feel or say. He can’t take back those words. He knew that he had no chance with his best friend. Though still he can’t help but hope that the next words that are going to leave Hinata’s lips are; _I like you too_.

He couldn’t even reply, he was too scared too. He was holding back the tears that he knows will soon pour out. If he could be someone else right now, he totally would. Kageyama was in the middle of either getting his heart broken or getting into a really good relationship and really, he’d rather have the latter.

They were both silent and he knew he really had to say something. He can’t let the fear eat him up. Kageyama is willing to take the risk. “I really _like_ you, Hinata,” He finally says. After months of keeping it all to himself, he finally said it for the first time, out loud and he feels great. It’s like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

Although that ‘good’ feeling didn’t last long enough for him to savor it.

Hinata is just like the sun; bright orange hair that attracts from afar. Amber eyes that is as fierce as his personality, shining so bright it could blind someone. The way he affects the people around him, giving them life and joy, making people happy just because he’s there. His big smile that warms Kageyama’s little heart.

They all remind Kageyama of the sun.

Hinata is just like the sun, that’s exactly why you be careful.

_Do not get close. You just might get burned._

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thank you for reading,, the idea came to me bc i tried drawing manga and idk it was a short plot so i drew it but then i decided to write it out !! tell me your thoughts about it


End file.
